Deception
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A short fic set during the Chamber of Secrets incident starring everyone’s favorite Weasley sister.


Deception

By Sakura

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the HP characters and I don't (lucky woman!). Also whoever owns Jem and the Holograms nowadays owns the song. I'm only borrowing them for a tiny bit so please don't sick any lawyers on me 'cause I'd never be able to afford any of the bills.

_Deception_

_How long must I continue this_

_Deception_

_This masquerade_

Ginny Weasley lay awake on her bed unable to sleep. The redheaded girl turned her head to one side and stared at the black book on the nightstand.

_Deception_

_My life seems like it's nothing but_

_Deception_

_A big charade_

She knew the attacks on the students and the writing on the wall had something to do with the strange diary she had found in one of her schoolbooks. She had tried to get rid of it, but it had resurfaced in Harry's hands. Fearing Tom would reveal her secrets, she had snuck into the boys' dorm and stolen it back.

"I really should ask him," Ginny said, wondering if he had something to do with the blank spells she'd be having ever since just before Halloween. She rose from the bed and got out her wand. "Lumos," she whispered.

Setting the glowing wand aside, she next took out her quill and ink and placed them on the nightstand next to the diary before going back to sit at the edge of her bed. She chewed on the end of the pen, struggling with what to ask her confidant of the past few months. A single drop of ink dripped onto the blank page then sank into the paper disappearing.

'_Penny for you thoughts,'_ appeared on the page in dark red ink.

"What's a penny?" she wondered aloud briefly before writing back.

'_Tom, I'm not sure how I can put this,' _she started.

'_Is there something troubling you, Gin?'_ Riddle replied, '_Is that why you're up when you should be in bed?'_

Ginny bit her lip, trembling. '_It's about the attacks and these blank spells I keep having,'_ she wrote.

'_I'm sure you're just stressed out. The first year is always nerve-wracking and the attacks aren't exactly helping are they?'_

'_No but I get these spells every time there's an attack.'_

The diary was silent for several minutes.

'_Tom?' _Ginny wrote, worried.

'_Go to bed, Ginny,'_ was the response. She continued to write, but Riddle refused to say anything any longer.

Giving up, the redheaded girl put away her things and extinguished the wand. Sighing, Ginny lay back down on her bed, hoping Riddle had been right and that sleep would come soon.

_I never meant to lie to you I swear it_

_I never meant to play those games_

_At times I wanna cry to you_

_But I can't bear it and I fear our love will end in flames_

Sleep didn't come until hours later. During the time she lay awake, Ginny dwelled on her and Tom's strange behavior. She was certain now that she was somehow behind all the attacks. Riddle's sudden cold treatment proved it. Why else would he refuse to answer her after she told him she'd have a blank spell just before every attack?

'I'm telling Harry tomorrow,' she said to herself. 'I can't stand it any longer. I'll burst if I don't do something.'

_Deception_

_I pray you'll forgive all this_

_Deception_

_This masquerade_

_Deception_

_It's time to end this_

_Deception_

_But I'm afraid_

Ginny waited till everyone was seated at the Gryffindor table before going into the Great Hall. She put one foot forward then froze, suddenly nervous. She'd convinced herself it would all be all right on the way from the tower, but now that she was actually at the Great Hall, she became more and more certain that her friends would hate her once she told them.

'C'mon Ginny,' she chided herself. 'It's now or never, so get a hold of yourself.'

_When the whole thing is an end_

_And you learn that it's just pretend_

_You'll cry_

_Deception_

She took a deep breath and timidly approached the table and sat next to Ron.

"Good morning, Ginny," her brother greeted cheerfully as he helped himself to breakfast.

"I-I've got something to tell you," she said almost shaking.

"Tell us what?" Hermoine asked.

"A-About," Ginny glanced nervously at the other Gryffindor students, rocking back and forth slightly in her seat.

"Is it about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked, "Have you seen someone acting odd?"

"I-I…" Just then Percy, the eldest of the Weasley children presently at Hogwarts, entered the Great Hall. Ginny quickly excused herself and bolted from her seat when she saw him coming their way.

"Percy!" she heard Ron complain, "Ginny was about to tell us something!"

She didn't stay to hear the rest of their conversation. Instead, she headed for Moaning Myrtle's to join the deceased girl in a good cry.

Owari

Sakura: Aiya!! I actually went and wrote _another_ HP fic!

Daisuke: And that's a bad thing? I like those books.

Seto: You would.

Sakura: Seto!!!! Stop being so mean to Dai-chan or I'll never bring Mokuba over here.

Seto: One of these days onna.

Sakura: Anyhoo, I hope you like this minna. It's my second try at a HP fic so go easy on me.

Riddle: Interesting choice of subjects. Though I still think you should had written about me.

Sakura: I might next time Tom-chan, if I get enough good reviews.

Riddle: You muggles heard her, review or die.

Sakura: Tom! No threatening the readers, please. There'd be none of your fans left.

Riddle: Good point.

Sakura: Anyways, please tell me whatcha think.


End file.
